


The Three Shinobi (and their meddling fox)

by Grabriolliwrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Cat Haruno Sakura, Cat Uchiha Sasuke, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fox Demon Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura is respected here, Help, Hybrids, I rewrote it, M/M, Major canon divergence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke is clingy, She Deserved Better, Time Travel Fix-It, Tsundere Kurama, We treat Sakura right here, and to make a bit more sense, it gets weird, its still gonna be fucking weird, to make it less of a fucking mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grabriolliwrites/pseuds/Grabriolliwrites
Summary: He could feel himself slowly slipping, but didn’t realize till too late what was truly happening. All he could manage before he felt his soul take the back burner in his body, was a pitiful attempt at an angry growl of, “Kurama… no!”Before the world went black around him.





	The Three Shinobi (and their meddling fox)

**Author's Note:**

> this story will officially start February 20th, once it officially starts ill be deleting the original.
> 
> also, their alpha/beta/omega things wont be portrayed as most do. itll be explained further later on, but essentially its just personality/social class type things.

Naruto could smell the potent stench of sulfur and iron surrounding him. He was hunched over on his feet, exhausted from having to quickly flee from their fight, his two friends barely hanging from him during the run. In the rush to get them to safety, he’d discounted to think of their conditions. Now that he could hear his heart beating through his chest and smell the sickeningly familiar stain blood left in the air, he took into account how faint their chakras felt. He whipped his head behind him at a pained whimper, the sight before him forced his baby blues to fill with unshed tears.

Sakura was hunched up onto her knees, hands resting on Sasuke’s chest, a faint mint glow coming from her palms. She had a poor excuse for a vest hanging off her shoulders, and a deep gash across her stomach, tearing through her long sleeve. There was a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of her lip. Another in a larger size flowing from a gash in her temple. She was trying desperately to heal the raven haired boy lying in front of her. Sasuke was in almost an equal state. His shirt was basically gone, and his pants verged on the lines of shorts. The tears began falling as Naruto was painfully reminded- he can’t do healing jutsu.

“Kurama! Kurama please, is there anything you can do?” Naruto could barely feel Sasuke’s chakra, and Sakura’s wasn’t getting any stronger. _There's nothing he can do goddammit!_ He can’t share much of his chakra, as he’d used a large portion of it just trying to get them away from Kaguya.

He shared what he could, cursing the fox hidden inside his body for his lack of response in such a dire time. His chakra only helped in keeping Sasuke barely clinging to his life. This was all Naruto’s fault, Naruto was going to lose his family, and it was his fault. _All over again._

“Naru...to.” Naruto was brought from his thoughts and cursings of a certain divine being to hear a pitiful whimper coming from Sakura’s lips. She coughed, the mint glow of her chakra rippling with each gasp of her breath. After a choked sound, she fell out, Naruto quick to catch her, feeling the pang in his chest as her chakra began fading rapidly, along with Sasuke's. He cursed, A mix of his two most precious peoples blood staining the surface of his tanned skin. He slowly let Sakura fall, quickly shuffling to where her head rested on his knees. He called deeper within his chakra, sharing as much as he possibly could with the two. Desperately hoping the remaining flame of his would lick at their small, fading ones, and pull them back to raging fires, _as they always should be_.

As he did this he cursed the fox in his body, cursed him for all he’d done and for not being there for him in the last moment he’d need him. The last moment that mattered. The lives of his most precious people rested in his hands and all he could do was cradle them and try desperately to reignite the flame in their soul as they faded. This was his family, and look at what he’d done to them. _What had become of Team Seven? His life lines?_

He could feel himself slowly slipping, but didn’t realize till too late what was _truly_ happening. All he could manage before he felt his soul take the back burner in his body, was a pitiful attempt at an angry growl of, “Kurama… no!”

Before the world went black around him.


End file.
